


[ART] Plant Love.

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [75]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Sex outside the bedroom, some nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Neville was used to sleeping in his greenhouse, however, mostly he was used to sleeping alone. Things take an interesting turn.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley
Series: ART by DIG [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26
Collections: WeasleyJumpers' Self-posting Fest





	[ART] Plant Love.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Self Prompt | _“With life as short as a half taken breath, don't plant anything but love.” ― Rumi_

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ also on tumblr [HERE](https://awesomedig.tumblr.com/post/629833165022887936/art-plant-love-nevillecharlie-also-in) ♥


End file.
